Aisuru Kimi e
by murasacchibara
Summary: Teruntukmu yang tersayang. Seperti kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Dan aku menyesal sekarang. - one shot; warning inside; Levi/Petra


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan is Hajime Isayama's property.

 **Warning** : AT. Absurd content, incoherent plot, maybe ooc. Click back if you don't want to read.

 **Aisuru Kimi e**

.

.

.

 _Teruntukmu yang tersayang,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu?_

 _Banyak sekali yang terjadi di Survey Corps setelah kau pergi. Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Eren dan yang lainnya sehat. Kuharap dirimu, Oluo, Eld dan Gunther juga baik-baik saja di sana._

* * *

Levi mematung melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Darah di mana-mana. Hilang—hilang sudah semua rekannya. Oluo, Eld, Gunther, dan tak terkecuali Petra. Mereka semua gugur dalam pertempuran melawan titan wanita yang menyerang mereka.

Sang kapten menatap rekan-rekannya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya campur aduk. Sekalipun ia prajurit terkuat yang dikenal sebagai orang yang tak kenal takut, ia tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang dapat merasakan kehilangan—walaupun ia dapat menyembunyikan rasa itu dengan mudah.

Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu ia bisa merasa kehilangan.

* * *

 _Tidak ada yang kau tinggalkan setelah kau pergi selain kenangan. Tidak ada makam, lambang survey corps-mu ataupun tanda penghormatan lainnya, kau benar-benar pergi tanpa meninggalkan apa-apa._

 _Semuanya terasa berbeda saat tak ada dirimu. Seolah ada yang hilang. Mungkin sedikit memalukan untuk mengatakan ini, kau tahu aku bukan orang seperti itu. Tapi, karena kurasa tak akan ada yang melihat, jadi... tidak masalah, `kan?_

 _Aku merindukan Oluo, Eld serta Gunther._

 _Aku merindukanmu._

* * *

Kereta yang membawa mayat para prajurit yang gugur melaju dengan cepat. Sekelompok titan berlari mengejar mereka. Bumi berguncang seiring mereka berlari. Para prajurit yang panik segera menambah kecepatan kereta.

Levi yang menunggang kuda memandang titan yang mengejar mereka dengan tatapan dingin, kemudian matanya beralih pada kumpulan mayat yang dibawa oleh kereta. Ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya—ini bukan tindakan yang manusiawi. Namun tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia segera memacu kudanya untuk menyusul kereta.

"Buang mayatnya. Mereka akan menyusul kita," perintah sang kapten.

"Kapten Levi, apa yang anda pikirkan!?" sahut seorang prajurit.

"Di masa lalu, banyak tubuh yang tidak berhasil dibawa kembali," ucapnya, lalu memandang tumpukan mayat yang berada di sana, "Mereka tidaklah spesial. Lakukan sekarang," perintah Levi dingin.

Kedua prajurit yang menjaga mayat itu hanya bisa saling tatap, sampai salah seorang dari mereka berkata, "Apakah kita akan melakukan ini?"

Prajurit yang satu lagi melihat rekannya yang menatapnya dengan takut, sedikit mematung.

"Apakah kita benar-benar akan melakukan ini!?"

Sang prajurit sebenarnya enggan melakukan perintah Levi. Ia menatap rekannya tersebut, kemudian berganti ke arah seorang titan yang tepat berada di belakang mereka. "Sial..." Tapi perintah tetaplah perintah—dengan berat hati ia pun berkata, "Kita harus melakukannya!"

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan pintu kereta dan melempar mayat-mayat para prajurit yang gugur. Mereka berdua bergidik ngeri ketika mayat yang dilempar terinjak langkah sang titan—namun mereka tetap harus melanjutkannya, walaupun air mata mereka sudah tak terbendung seiring rekan-rekan seperjuangan mereka dibuang.

Satu persatu mayat dilemparkan, kereta mereka pun melaju sedikit lebih cepat. Seorang prajurit mengambil seorang mayat yang terbungkus kain putih dengan bercak darah, melemparkannya ke luar kereta. Bagian kain yang menutupi kepala sang mayat terbuka, menunjukkan rambut kecokelatan yang ia miliki.

Levi memandang dingin mayat itu. Mayat orang yang dikenalinya.

Namun jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa seperti tercabik-cabik.

* * *

 _Kau tahu, saat aku kembali dari ekspedisi itu ayahmu menghampiriku. Ayahmu orang yang ramah. Ia terlihat sedikit canggung, namun senyumannya untukku terasa hangat. Ia bilang kau sering menulis surat padanya._

 _Ayahmu bilang kau begitu mengagumiku, bahkan ia bilang kau bersedia untuk berkorban untukku._

 _...lucu, rasanya._

 _Karena pada akhirnya kau sudah berkorban._

* * *

"Kapten Levi!"

Levi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria paruh baya berjalan menghampirinya. Ia memasang sebuah senyum. "Saya adalah ayah dari Petra Ral," ucap pria itu. Levi menatapnya kosong. "Putriku selalu menulis surat untukku saat ia punya waktu luang. Kau tahu, aku selalu senang saat mendapat surat darinya.

"Aku selalu bangga padanya yang merupakan anggota dari Tim Operasi Spesial-mu, walaupun disayangkan ia tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya di sini. Ah—sebagai ayahnya, aku merasa masih terlalu cepat untuknya menikah. Ia masih sangat muda, dan masih banyak yang akan ia alami!"

Levi hanya diam mendengar obrolan Tuan Ral. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi ia memilih untuk diam. Tuan Ral tidak mengetahui kalau putrinya telah gugur. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika mengetahui bahwa Petra sudah mati?

Bayangan Petra menari-nari di benaknya seiring Tuan Ral berbicara.

Dadanya terasa semakin sesak sekarang.

* * *

 _Hei, apakah aku boleh berharap?_

 _Baiklah, silakan tertawa sekarang, aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyangka aku akan berkata seperti ini. Mungkin selama ini kau menganggap diriku sebagai seorang pria dingin yang sangat serius dan tidak punya waktu untuk mengatakan hal konyol macam ini._

 _Tapi aku tetaplah seorang manusia biasa._

 _Apakah aku boleh berharap agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu untuk yang terakhir kali, walaupun aku tahu itu adalah hal yang mustahil?_

 _Apakah kau ingat, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku setelah ekspedisi selesai?_

* * *

 _Sehari sebelum ekspedisi_

"Kapten Levi."

Petra kini berdiri di belakang sang kapten. Levi mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Ada apa, Ral?"

"Ah—tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Petra sambil melipat kedua lengannya ke belakang. "Kurasa ini benar-benar sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan berdua," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Levi menatapnya sesaat, kemudian membuka mulut dan berkata, "Setelah ekspedisi berakhir. Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau bicarakan itu."

Mendengarnya, Petra tersenyum. "Baiklah—setelah ekspedisi berakhir. Apakah kau berjanji, Kapten?"

Sang kapten memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, kemudian menghela napas—akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. "Ya, ya. Aku berjanji."

* * *

Levi terdiam di kursinya. Ia diam mematung di hadapan sebuah surat yang sedang ditulisnya, tidak peduli kalau tinta yang ada di penanya sekarang hampir mengering. Tatapannya nanar, ia dipenuhi penyesalan.

Sampai kapanpun, wanita itu tak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya. Rekan setimnya dan seperjuangannya. Seseorang yang bahkan rela untuk mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk sang kapten.

Kini Levi sudah kehilangan orang itu.

Levi sadar tinta yang dipakainya di ujung pena sudah mengering, dan ia segera mencelupkan penanya lagi ke dalam botol tinta. Lalu ia pun melanjutkan tulisannya. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia menggoreskan tinta ke kertas.

 _Teruntukmu yang tersayang,_

 _Maafkan aku. Aku mengingkari janji kita berdua._

 _Seharusnya aku ada di sana saat kau melawan si titan wanita._

 _Seharusnya aku cepat datang menyelamatkanmu._

 _Maafkan aku, Petra._

 _Aku tahu semua sudah terlambat. Seperti kata orang, penyesalan selalu datang di akhir. Dan sekarang, aku sangat menyesal._

 _Seharusnya aku sudah memberitahumu sebelumnya._

 _Seharusnya aku menikahimu._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Petra. Dan selamanya perasaan itu takkan terganti._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Levi_

E N D

* * *

And, just like usual... *banting laptop*

I'm not so good at writing angst ;u; but I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you for reading!

Mueheheh

/apasih

Regards, murasacchibara!


End file.
